


Runways

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Shikamaru, Model Temari, Modeling, Nara House of Fashion, Shadow Stitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: From a young age, Temari dreamed of bright lights and long catwalks.  Shikamaru wished for a simple existence away from the spotlight.Life in high fashion isn't an easy one but together they discover that those runways were easier to walk down together.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Runways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deers! I wrote this during Temari week over on Tumblr from the prompt: Fashion Icon. I completely fell in love with the idea. So I'm here to share it with you now. I wrote this as a one-shot with the potential of turning it into a multi-chapter so that's why it's written the way that it is. You'll see. Okay, enjoy it!

Temari took slow, delicate steps across the large runway. Remembering a similar walk just hours ago. The empty seats and silence were startling compared to the earlier mass of people, music, and camera clicks. 

_The cheers were deafening as Temari stepped out as a model into the bright lights for one last time. She strode down the walkway with the same confidence and assurance that she’d perfected over the years. The chaos of music, cameras, lights, and sounds would be disorienting for a regular person but not for her. The runway raised her. This was her home, her kingdom and she commanded the stage as a queen would._

_Her focus in all the madness was drawn towards her family smiling brightly at her. The tears in their eyes matched her own._

_She stood at the end of the walk taking a deep breath to capture the moment. Allowing herself to enjoy the experience while a million memories ran through her head. One last pose. With a sense of gratitude and a kind of peace, she made her final walk back._

Temari laid back on the cool surface reflecting on the journey that led her there.

This was it. She was done. 

She’d started working for the Nara House of Fashion when she was 16. They were the first label willing to give her a chance when she’d started off on this modeling journey. From that day she never looked back.

They eased her in with photoshoots and magazine spreads before hitting the runway. She would never forget the feeling of stepping out onto that huge stage. Even now that rush is incomparable. 

She had worked for other designers and companies but her relationship with the Naras had been special. Their fashion line was a luxury, worldwide brand with its inspired designs and creativity. At first, she’d been in complete awe over the operation, wide-eyed and afraid of making a mistake. Now after so many years they were her family. 

Shikaku and Yoshino the husband and wife duo and CEOs took her under their wing. Keeping her safe from anyone that may have tried to take advantage of her lack of experience. Her own father had practically disowned her when she went off on her own. Whereas Shikaku and Yoshino welcomed her with open arms. 

Temari looked up curiously hearing a slow soft melody played through the speakers. Her eyes drifted to a handsome, dark-haired man in a well-fitting suit. 

“Dance with me, my Love?” She grinned up at him taking his offered hand. She settled into his arms, her head rested against his heart. They swayed back and forth slowly under a diamond chandelier. 

“You were breathtaking tonight Tem.”

Shikamaru Nara, son of Yoshino and Shikaku Nara, now CEO and creative director of House Of Nara. And her new husband. 

She’d met him when he was just an awkward 14-year-old boy dragged along to fittings, meetings, and fashion shows. 

He was annoying and complained the entire time getting on her nerves. Leaving her in disbelief that he didn’t appreciate the life he was born into. His parents would often force him into fashion shoots and even make him work right alongside her. Now she treasured those photos.

Over the years though his genius began to show. He grew into the role he’d been bred for. His own line, Shadow Stitches, could be found around the world and kept the Naras at the top of the fashion world. For Temari, even when she was younger, knowing that he was there at the end of that runway always made fashion shows that much better. 

She was thankful that she had him there for the entirety of her career. He’d supported her and held her through the highs and lows. They accomplished so much together. Exploring the world while growing up side by side. 

“The dress is gorgeous.” She sighed into his chest. His fingers at her hips gripped the delicate fabric. 

“Good, you designed it.” 

They’d spared no expense in the creation. The rare fabric hugged her form perfectly. Real gold spun thread was used to create elaborate patterns. It was a design that honored her history and was inspired by her desert homeland. An actual work of art that would never be worn by another. It would be preserved and displayed back at their offices. 

She’d delayed her retirement for a year after Shikamaru approached her about creating her own line under the fashion house. She had modeled for so long and worn countless designs that he believed she could create something new. Something that the world had yet to see. His hunch had been correct if the reactions tonight were any indication. 

For the last show of her modeling career, she was able to wear her own creation and it made the decision to retire feel right. 

She was now going to work right alongside him for her own label. 

“It’s going to be so strange being behind the scenes. I’ve done this for so long now.”

Shikamaru kissed the crown of her head. “I agree. It won't be as enjoyable for me not seeing you walking down the runway, but you’ll be sitting right next to me. This is a good thing. A next step and like everything you do, you’re going to be great at it.” 

She nodded. They’d talked through this decision so many times now. She’d accomplished everything that she could dream of as a supermodel. Endless covers, shoots, shows, and runways. She was an icon in every sense. It was now time to settle into a new role. 

Being a high fashion designer would just be a new adventure. 

So would being a wife and mother. 

He pressed an affectionate kiss into her hair. “I remember that first show that I saw you walk in. I was in the back so annoyed with my parents for making me come watch this thing for girls, but then I saw you. You were radiant. It wouldn’t have mattered what you wore. There was this ferocity and passion set in your eyes. That I can still see today. I think that I fell in love with you that day.”

She grinned, her teal eyes shining in affection. 

Shikamaru couldn’t help but smile thinking about those first early years together. “Growing up I’d always see this all as being so vapid and pointless. You made me see it in a new way. There is an art and a love to it. It’s bringing an emotion, an experience to life. Within whatever the length of a runway you manage to tell a story. Now you’re going to be telling your own story with what you create.” 

She kissed him wordlessly, her heart and mind at ease. 

She’d missed the bright lights and rush of walking down a runway but there was nothing that could compare to this. Love, home, and family. 

Temari took his hand in hers. A genuine smile cut across her face. “Ready to take this walk with me?”

Shikamaru nodded, squeezing her hand tight, taking a step forward. “I’ll walk with you anywhere my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was brought to you by Bruno Mars' "Versace on the Floor."  
> There's so many places I can go with this AU! I love it! Ino and Chouji will appear in different capacities. The Naras are just one part of the empire. The next chapter will reset the timeline and we will be at the actual beginning. 
> 
> So confession time. Hours ago I was legit contemplating never posting another fanfic on here again. A bunch of things happened/ anxiety is a bitch. But I love writing and if even one person enjoys what I put out there and it makes you smile then it's worth it to me. So posting this is kind of my way of pushing through all of that. 
> 
> So we keep on writing friends and we share it because we love it and maybe someone out there will love it too.
> 
> So updates: I have 1/2 a chapter written for "Stolen" and for my fans of the "Lemonade" series, I have a Sai/Ino story coming up (it's dirty ya'll but after writing some smut I've discovered there are some Ino stans (as we should all be) that appreciate it) so this one is for you!) There will be at least one smutty chapter in this one. (Can't help it!)
> 
> TLDR: Thanks for reading loves. I truly appreciate it especially any kudos or comments. Love you all and know that I'm here cheering you on.


End file.
